Pearl Guide
For the item 'Pearl', see the official article: Pearl Locations 1 - DomZ Lighthouse Monster: This one isn't too tough. It will appear upon your defeating the first boss in the game, after whom the pearl is named. Simply approach it and touch it to take it. 2 - DomZ Sea Serpent: This is won from the boss you fight after going to Mammago's for the first time, which attacks while you are in the hovercraft. Upon killing it, the pearl will be floating where it last stood (or floated, in this case). 3 - Looter's Booty: This one you actually have to go out of your way to get. There are two beaches in the beginning area of the world (the water body which contains the lighthouse, Mammago's, etc.). The one we are interested in is the larger one. You have to drive up on the beach and enter the cave there. If you progress slowly forward, a looter will steal 100 units from you. Then the chase begins. Hold down R2 for your turbo the entire time, and avoid anything red. If you are fast enough, and don't die in the process, you will come out in a small area where Pey'j will tell you to shoot the looter. Do as the pig says, and you will be rewarded with a nice shiny pearl. 4 - Science Center-Film of Animals 2: Finish your second roll of film, and this pearl will be your reward. Not too bad, eh? 5 - Victory in the Disc Game: This pearl is found by defeating the shark in the Akuda bar at his game. He's on the first floor of the bar, bouncing his little discs around, and he has his lucky pearl on his hat. Talk to him until you have exhausted all the options, and he will let you play. Bet 1000 against the pearl, and try as hard as you can to get all the discs over on his side. I find this infuriatingly difficult, but who who knows, maybe you will have better luck. 6 - Rufus's Booty: This one is in the Akuda bar in the Pedestrian District. You will find Rufus, the shark sitting at a table with Seven. On the table they are at is a code (letter-number-letter-number), but he will cover it up as you approach. Go upstairs and use your camera to zoom in on the code, when you figured it out go to Room 2 of the bar and enter the code. There is a locker in there, which, when opened, will reveal a pearl. There are also some other fun things in the room (namely three boosts), so pick up everything. 7 - Science Center-Film of Animals 3: Finish your third roll of film for this one (sensing a pattern yet?). 8 - Race 1 Victory: The racetrack can be found by entering the Main Canal and heading to the left side of the map (straight across from the Pedestrian District). You can participate in one race here at the start. Enter race one, and listen to the scary hardcore music as you turbo your way to an easy victory (hold R2). A pearl is your reward. 9 - Race 2 Victory: After completing race one, enter the arch for race two. This race is a bit tougher, but you should still be able to handle it with your handy R2 button. Great music here, some speedy Latin type stuff. 10 - Domz Pterolimax: To obtain this pearl, you must, guess what, defeat a boss. At the end of the abandoned mine in Black Isle, you will fight a very hip boss whose defeat will win you a pearl. 11 - Science Center-Film of Animals 4: You know the drill. More pictures of animals, more pearls. 12- Pearl Crochax: This involves the second beach in the main area, the small one. Pey'j needs to have gotten his tool from Black Isle before you can access it. Drive onto this beach, and enter the Vorax Lair. This is a subquest that is not part of the plot, so make sure you remember it. Finish the subquest for a pearl (a Crochax will be flying around with a pearl; just make like an action movie star and beat it out of him). 13 - Taken back from Alpha Sections: In the Akuda bar in the Pedestrian District, head upstairs and through the first door you see. There is a goat-person here. Talking to him will result in him giving you a code. Head to fountain square, the part of the Pedestrian District blocked off by the Alpha Sections. Walk around until you see a locked door. You can open it with the key you get in the factory. Inside, there are some boxes of materia crystals, and a locked box with a pearl in it. Use the code you received from the goat to open it. 14 - Bought from Nouri: There is a merchant named Nouri in the Pedestrian District who will sell this and pearl 46 to you. You can buy them as soon as you first go to the Pedestrian District, you don't need the City Pass. 15 - Bought from Ming-Tzu: Ming-Tzu has a shop in the Pedestrian District at which you can buy many cool things, among them pearl 15 and pearl 47. You need the City Pass to get to his shop. I also would pick up the Pearl and Animal detectors there to help you get the rest of the pearls. 16 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: In the Pedestrian District, there is a place called Transit. Access a puzzle by moving a locker to the left. Complete the puzzle to find the pearl. 17 - Science Center-Film of Animals 5: You know what to do. 18 - Looter's Booty 2: This little subquest can be found by trying to enter the right hand arch going towards the top of the map from the main area. A sentry drone will try to stop you, but your handy-dandy cannon which can be bought from Mammago's for 5 pearls will take care of it. Just hold X until it locks on, and watch the fireworks. Then zoom on past him to the next screen. The beach here conceals a cave which in turn conceals another looter out to snag 100 or so of your units. Chase him down and engage in aggressive negotiations until he relinquishes a pearl. 19 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: This pearl is in the factory. Find the area of the third floor called the Laboratory. (Go from the elevator room through the door marked "Laboratory" to the west wing, and then down the passage, not through the elevator, to the laboratory). Here, push the cylinders to the outsides of the two ends of the electric fence. This will divert the electricity, allowing you to pass through. In this room is a locker containing the pearl. 20 - Domz Robot at the Factory: Defeat the final boss of the factory, which is found in the Loading Dock, and it will leave this pearl in your path. 21 - DomZ Torture Machine: Lovely name, non? This pearl appears in the natural progress of the plotline. When you rescue Double H from the nasty little cylinder he is floating in by nailing the funky DomZ cooking his brain with a few gyrodiscs, you will most likely notice the big pearl floating in the cylinder. A little bit of logical thought should help you figure out what to do with it. 22 - Reaper: This pearl confuses many people. When you defeat the Reaper in the factory, the pearl does not, as you might suspect, just hang out and wait for you in a convenient place, but instead falls into the water. Luckily, Hyllian pearls are a bit different than our version in that they float. So head back to your hovercraft, and enter the tunnel directly across from the dock, not the one leading outside, and you will find yourself in the Elevator Room, but at water level. You will automatically snag the pearl. 23 to 27 - Hillyans' Donations: All obtained from IRIS. You get them upon returning to IRIS Den after your factory mission, where a room has been filled with pearls. Just take the one in the center to take all of these pearls. 28 - Science Center-Film of Animals 6: Do I really need to explain this? 29 to 38 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: behind the laser barrier with the star key lock, across from the fountain in the Pedestrian District. The star key is given to you by the governor after finishing The SlaughterHouse. 39 to 41 -Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: they are found in the Alpha Seections Underground, located in a cave outside the city. You need the Neutralizing blaster for the hovercraft to get past the guard. 42 to 44 - Alpha Sections' HQ: This can be accessed in the Pedestrian District. There is a barred door which Double H can break through 45 - Victory in Disc Game: This pearl becomes available after you finish the Slaughterhouse. Win it the same way you won Pearl 5. 46 - Bought from Nouri 2: Buy this for about 3000 units from Nouri in the pedestrian district. It can be bought at the same time you buy pearl 14. 47 - Bought from Ming-Tzu 2: Buy this for about 3000 units from Ming-Tzu in the pedestrian district. It can be bought at the same time you buy pearl 15. 48 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: In the main path of the Slaughterhouse. 49 - Looter's Booty 3: After you purchase the Jump Kit from Mammago's, use your turbo to go towards the red fence near the lighthouse. Use square to jump over the fence (wait until you are very close). Once you are over, turn around and look for a beach on one of the islands connected to the fence (When you are facing the fence, it is to the right of the lighthouse). Once you ahave entered the cave on this beach, just chase the looter through his little run and then shoot him until he gives up a pearl. 50 - DomZ Sea Serpent: This serpent attacks after the Slaughterhouse mission. 51 - Looter's Booty 4: Use the Jump Kit from Mammago's to jump over the fence near the lighthouse, and head off forward and slightly to the right. You should eventually come to an island with a beach (the Pearl Detector can be helpful here). Enter the cave on the beach and chase down the looter as usual. 52 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: In the main path of the Slaughterhouse. 53 to 64 - Hillyans' Donations: Given to you by IRIS after you finish the Slaughterhouse mission. 65 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: Enter the Main Canal from the main area, and then take the first left. You will come to a red laser fence. Jump this fence with the Jump Kit from Mammago's. Move around this area until you find a box floating in the water. Shoot it a few times to reveal the pearl. 66 - Bought from Ming-Tzu: Buy this from Ming-Tzu in the Pedestrian District. 67 to 69 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: located behind the door with the triangle lock, across the bridge from Akuda Bar. The triangle key is at the Factory. Be sure to push the object blocking your path to the left, and not to the right, because that would effectively ruin your chances of getting this pearl. 70 - Taken Back from the Alpha Sections: in the main path of the Slaughterhouse 71 - Race 3 Victory: To get this, you must win the Slaughterhouse race 3. Use the Jump Kit to jump over the red laser fence near the lighthouse, and head straight forward to reach the races. You will probably need a few boosts to win the race, but you might want to scout out the course the first time and save you boosts for when you feel like you are going to win. 72 - Race 4 Victory: This race is in the same place as Race 3. It is also not much harder, but you will have to use boosts. 73 - DomZ Sea Serpent: This serpent attacks after you get the beluga working. 74 to 88 - Volcano Crochax: After you get the spaceship, go to the Volcano on top of Black Isle. Here, just kill each Pearl Crochax to get its pearl. Category:Beyond Good & Evil Category:Gameplay Category:Guides